Trapped in Yourself
by Lord CBoD
Summary: A forgotten past and a new life. After two years of being someone else, would you want to go back to being who you once were?
1. Ep1: Obligatory Here’s Ranma

A forgotten past and a new life. After two years of being someone else, would you want to go back to being who you once were?

Lord CBoD presents: Trapped in Yourself.

Disclaimer: This story is property of the Evil Bunny Empire. Only the story belongs to the great Empire. The characters of Sailor Moon and Ranma ½ belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. Additional characters from other source belong to their respective creators. Please respect the Empire and ask permission before posting this story anywhere other than this site.

Episode one: Obligatory Here's Ranma

Ami finished the last page for the next week's installment of Sailor Moon. Putting down the pen she thought about how different Usagi's story was from the real thing. In reality they were sort of like the Super Sentai teams rather than the magical girls that the blonde portrayed them as.

Sure Usagi had her draw their real costumes, and each character looked exactly like the person they were based on, but they weren't reincarnated warriors from a long dead magical kingdom. They were five girls chosen to receive alien powers to protect the planet.

They received their powers from the rouge alien scientist Luna, who had a fondness for cat's but wasn't one herself. Luna's people wanted to conquer earth for some strange reason, and she wouldn't allow that. She decided to steal prototype super armors to equip five of the most worthy beings on the planet.

The blue haired girl often wondered if she was truly worthy or if Luna chose five girls in Juban at random. She also often wondered why the super armors looked like sailor fukus. Still, she sort of enjoyed being a superhero; it took the boredom out of her life.

After putting the finished pages in an envelope addressed to Kodansha, she got up to turn off the light and then go to bed. She had another day of classes ahead of her.

WWWWWWWWW

Pouting, Usagi stared at Rei. The ravened haired girl had just snatched a manga from her hands. "I wasn't finished reading that."

"One, it's my manga and I haven't read it yet. Two, you wrote it!" Rei rolled her eyes. Usagi could be so childish. As normal, Ami had her nose in a book, Makoto was in the kitchen, and Minako had gotten lost. She shared this apartment with the ribboned haired blonde, but Mina always got lost on her way home. "Why don't we hold our meeting in the Crystal Palace? Luna could just teleport us all there."

"Because she doesn't want Usagi reading her manga before her." Ami smiled, although Luna was an alien she looked and acted very much as if she was from earth. Although a scientist on Metaria, she wasn't even that much older than the five of them.

"I like having the meeting here; Luna doesn't stock her kitchen as well." Makoto came from the kitchen and placed a tray of snacks on Rei's kotatsu. Their mentor kept her kitchen stocked with chips, candies, and store bought cookies. Apparently the Metarians need massive amounts of sugars in their diets.

"Honestly, I do like your snacks better." The former miko often wondered if the reason Luna placed Usagi in charge of their group was because she had so much in common with her. Hearing the door start to open the team's second ditz had finally arrived. "Minako where were you?"

"I'm sorry." It wasn't her fault she kept getting lost, there were lots of distractions at school. Sighing, she wondered how a beautiful girl like her didn't have a boyfriend. As she sat down at the kotatsu their wrist communicators went off. Zoisite must have sent another monster.

Usagi sighed; the alarm's tones would make a great theme song. One of these days she'd convinced Ami to go with her Anime idea. Their publishers were willing to let them do a season, but Ami didn't want to make character sheets or other reference materials for the animators. Oh well, off to battle the monster.

WWWWWWWWW

Zoisite watched the battle from his ship, behind him stood Jadeite and Nephrite. They both had their turns at invading the planet and failed, now they would witness his victory. "As you can see the Senshi are failing against my Desdemona."

"Shut up! Nephrite and I had them on the ropes before; they always seem to find a way out of trouble." Jadeite growled. His battle cruiser had been recalled, but he had to stay behind so he could 'learn' from Nephrite. Then when Nephrite failed too often, his ship was sent back and the both of them were transferred Zoisite's ship. The only silver lining was that his wife, who came with Nephrite, was allowed to remain as well.

"If we were allowed to send more then one monster at a time, they would have been defeated already." The reason King Adelite wanted earth in the first place was because of the human's imagination. He wanted them to conquer earth, but he didn't want them to damage it. How do you conquer a planet by terrorizing it with a single female monster? That was another thing that annoyed him, why did they have to use female monsters? The males were stronger and easier to control.

"You're just sore losers, and disappointed with whom Naoko Takeuchi paired you with. I rather like Sailor Mercury myself." Whoever Naoko Takeuchi was, she had things pretty wrong, but the third general found her tales interesting.

"Oh yes I'm so jealous you got paired with Sailor Mercury." The first general mocked. He knew what the outcome of the battle would be even if it did look like the gargoyle was winning. Turning he started heading off the bridge.

"Where do you think you're going? You'll miss my victory."

"What victory?" His cousin would not win this battle, of that he was sure. "I'm going to see my Beryl."

The second general frowned, his brother-in-law could be wrong about that. Looking back at the battle, he smirked; someone just threw a rose at Desdemona. "Well it looks we finally have ourselves a Tuxedo Kamen."

"How is that possible? There were only five suits made! Luna was a minor scientist on the battle suit project. We have Artemis, how could she make another suit?" This could not be happening, he would not be replaced! Artemis, the same scientist who was largely responsible for the battle suits, designed Desdemona; she would not be beaten by a man in an imitation suit.

WWWWWWWWW

That wasn't a bright idea, but it gave the Sailor Senshi time to regroup. What was he thinking; putting on the tux, cape and mask? Why did even make the costume in the first place? Still being Tuxedo Kamen might help keep his identity secret while he got to fight. Easily dodging the Gargoyle-like monster, he hoped Senshi came up with an idea to stop it soon.

WWWWWWWWW

The Moon Senshi was overjoyed; she finally had a Tuxedo Kamen. This was the first thing she wrote that came true. Maybe she'd have a time traveling bratty daughter come from the future next. Shaking her head, she had more important things right now. "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do? My lightning, Mars' fire, and Venus' beam have no affect on it." If Usagi told her to punch it she'd hurt her. Sure she was really strong, but the monster was way too fast to land a hit on it.

"Not only that but it's dodged your tiara and it can see through my fog." This monster was the most terrible Zoisite had sent so far. Lately each of his monsters was tailor made for a specific Senshi, but this one could counter all their abilities. "If Tuxedo Kamen hadn't come we'd have already been beaten."

"He's cute and all but what can he do? That's just an ordinary suit right?" Sailor Venus watched Tuxedo Kamen continue to dodge the monster. Unlike the other blonde's creation, the real thing had long hair and didn't wear a top hat; it didn't stop him from being really cute though.

"As fast as the monster is, it's amazing he's able to avoid her. We have to do something to something to help him." The Senshi of Mars wondered how much longer Tuxedo Kamen could keep it up. Super suit or not, their hero wouldn't be able to stop the monster on his own. Since the second general it always took a team effort to bring down the monsters.

"Mercury, you're the tactician, any ideas." Their solo attacks weren't working, and it was possible the double team attacks they devise wouldn't work either. If only they found away to combine three attacks together. Sailor Moon watched Tuxedo Kamen actually throw a punch at the gargoyle; it looked like he hurt his hand.

WWWWWWWWW

Ten minutes, it had been ten minutes since he started fighting the stone skin beast. Was it really that hard for the Senshi to come up with a plan? Then again before he acted, they hadn't really landed a successful attack.

If they couldn't handle this creature, could he? They were magical girls, and he was just a martial artist in a tux. Then again…, it wasn't like he hadn't dealt with worse; in his trip around the world he had fought plenty of demons, other mythical or legendary creatures, and Rodan. This thing's hide endured the Senshi's attacks, but could it take a Shi Shi Hokodan.

Depression was no stranger. He had gone around the world in search of his best friend. Somewhere he was out there, he was trapped as a girl, and he might not even know who he was. Lowering the barrier that he used to keep his emotions in check a little, he let only the depression free; he hoped he didn't use too much. "SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

WWWWWWWWW

THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING. How could an imitation suit defeat Desdemona? Zoisite's masterpiece was shatter by the blast. What kind of power did this new suit have? "Lieutenant, what readings do you have on the new battle suit?"

"Sir, he's just wearing normal clothes."

"Impossible, how could a normal human shoot an energy blast from his hands?" The second general marched over to the lieutenant's station and double checked the readings. What he saw was…, "Your lieutenant's not an idiot. Tuxedo Kamen is a normal human, wearing normal clothes."

"How?" Turning from Nephrite he looked at the monitor again and watched the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen teleport away. For the past two years the only thing that stood in their way was the Sailor Senshi. This normal human…, his powers were beyond theirs, why hadn't he acted sooner? This could be trouble, especially if there were more like him.

WWWWWWWWW

This was different. The room he was in seemed to be made of crystals, and looking out a near by window… was that the earth? The tux boy was amazed and confused. "Where am I?"

"You are on the surface of earth's moon, the Crystal Palace." Luna looked at the Senshi's savior. Even with the mask she could see his dark brown eyes. He was tall and handsome, Usagi was lucky. "I am Luna, adviser to the Sailor Senshi."

"You didn't have to bring him here Luna he's supposed to disappear by himself." Usagi pouted, this wasn't her story, but it would make things so much cooler if real life mimicked it a little.

"Really Moon, he was able to take out that monster on his own. Don't you think it's more important we find out how? Is he wearing a new Metarian super suit?" Rei wasn't sure if they the masked boy knew who they were or not, but just in case he didn't, she'd stick to Senshi names.

"It's a normal tuxedo." Ami double checked her finding, how did a boy in a normal tuxedo defeat a monster that they couldn't scratch? What was that energy he used? The blue power didn't register as any energy source that the micro computer Luna provided her was familiar with.

"I'm a just a martial artist, I've done a lot of traveling so I'm stronger then most." He had always been stronger than most but the last two years traveling around the world only served to make him even stronger. All the places he went looking for his friend….

"I'm a martial artist too. I happen to be pretty darn strong and I can't throw fireball." Makoto looked at the boy. He was cute, but his false humility got on her nerves. Then again she really couldn't tell if he was being humble or not; there didn't seem to be any emotions with his words.

"It wasn't a fireball, it was depression."

"Depression?" The blue haired Senshi didn't quite understand. How could an emotion do that much damage?

"It was ki? I've never heard of pure emotional ki doing that much damage." Rei closed her eyes and looked at the boy's spirit. It was amazingly strong, but to use a single emotion, it shouldn't have worked that way. As powerful as his aura was she read no emotions from it, where had the depression come from in the first place?

"Now you have." Frowning he looked at the girls, hoping his missing friend wasn't among them. None of the Senshi looked like he would picture his lost friend, but then again the 'Midas Touch' drastically changed all it's victims. Still, even without his memories would he allow himself to be a Senshi? "Look, I'm more then willing to help you guys out when you're in trouble, but I have a mission of my own, and this meeting is delaying it."

"Very well I shall return you to earth." Although the Metarian had other question for her Senshi's savior, she decided for now she would let them remain unanswered. Moving a crystal Tuxedo Kamen was returned to earth. Looking back at the Senshi, Usagi seemed disappointed. "I thought you didn't want him here in the first place."

"I didn't, but he didn't seem interested in me at all."

Ami dropped her micro computer in surprise, the rest of them were curious about the source of their savior's power but Usagi only cared that he didn't seem interested in her? After two years she really shouldn't have been as shocked as she was, but Usagi wasn't always the ditz her character was, she had thought this would be something to bring out her serious side.

WWWWWWWWW

Zoisite made his way to the ship's prison, Artemis had failed him for the last time. If he could he would execute the traitor, but as it was; Kunzite's ship was on its way and the forth general would take charge of the invasion of earth. That meant that Artemis would no longer be his responsibility.

Entering the room with the prisoner, he glared at the white haired scientist. "Desdemona was defeated."

"So are you here to beat me until I design another monster that is sure to fail? The stronger the enemy you send against the suits the stronger they become. It was only a matter of time before they exceeded their original limitations. I'm surprised it took this long." He and the other in his team created the battle suits to be the ultimate weapons. Artemis made a weak smile, happy that the suits were being use to protect this planet and happy that they could.

"Your brother is on his way, I have been relieved of my command." After seeing the hope in the prisoners eyes turn to fear, Zoisite turned and left. He was well aware of the strained relationship of Artemis and Kunzite. The scientist mentioned the suits ability to grow before, but as far as he could tell they hadn't. Maybe he could get back in the King's good graces yet.

WWWWWWWWW

Taking an indirect route back to his apartment the masked man entered through the window he had left open. The apartment didn't have a fire escape so aside from himself he couldn't think of anyone entering through the window.

Taking the mask and long black wig off he thought of how fun fighting the gargoyle would have been two years ago. He had always enjoyed challenges. Now he couldn't enjoy anything not without paying a price. Going to the bathroom he intended to put his contacts in, but when he looked in the mirror he noticed he had forgotten to take them out before donning the Tuxedo Kamen costume. Opening his mouth he was glad he hadn't forgotten to take out the fake fangs. He was supposed to be Ranma underneath the mask, since he was Ryoga the rest of the time. Until he found his friend, and restored his memories, he would wear his friend's face rather than his own. Until then Ranma Saotome couldn't exist.

WWWWWWWWW

Who knew how long he had been trapped in this house, trapped in his house. It wasn't really his house, but a creation of his mind. Or at least that's what he thought it was, Ryoga never claimed to be a genius. If it wasn't his own mind he couldn't think of anything it could be. The house had pictures and items representing different things from his past and if he touched them he could relive the memories. Looking at the nurse's cap that hung on the door knob, he didn't need to touch it to relive the memories it contained. The cap represented the last things that happen to him outside of this house, and somehow it sealed him in it.

He had just returned to Nerima after a long journey and he wanted to see Akane. A girl claiming to be Ranma, told him to get lost somewhere else, that Happosai had become more dangerous than ever. He tried to heed her warning but he ran into the old pervert too soon. After a short battle Happosai knocked part of a building on top of him. Since that time however long ago it was, he had been here, inside the house.

Outside of the house he could see a world, and in that world there was another house being constructed. It was smaller than his house and it seemed as if a girl lived there. He never saw who actually lived in the house but somehow he knew it was a girl. It wasn't like he could visit her though. For a long time he tried to escape to, get out, but he couldn't the walls were indestructible and the hat could not be removed from the door knob to open the door.

From time to time he wondered if the girl that warned him really was Ranma. Her face sort of looked like his rival's cursed form and she had his blue eyes, but that was where the similarities ended; the girl had auburn hair that was short, she was taller than Ranma's cursed form, and her chest was flat. He couldn't help but think she looked cute in the nurse's outfit she wore, and he just couldn't picture the female Ranma wearing one like it. As much as he hated Ranma, if the girl was in fact him, he couldn't blame his rival for what he was going through now, and he hoped that maybe Ranma was out there somewhere trying to find a way to free him.

WWWWWWWWW

As the sun rose Ranma got out of bed. Stretching out he wondered how long he would remain in Juban. He had been all over the world once already, could Ryoga be here of all places? Getting dressed he couldn't deny he felt the lost boy was here. That would honestly tick him off though; he had gone all the way around the world, found Atlantis, Shangri-la, Monster Island, and all the other legendary places his directionless friend used to frequent and the whole time he was only a ward or so away from where he started.

The trip hadn't been a total waste, when it started he had been trapped in the form given to him by Happosai's 'Midas Touch', after stumbling upon Shangri-la he learned how to restore his true form. It was the monks there that also suggested he try to find Ryoga by being Ryoga.

Heading to the bathroom and taking out the contact container, he hoped they were right that seeing himself would awaken the lost boy's memories. Putting the contact in he wondered if Ryoga would be happy to see him. It had been two year since he started his journey and over two years since Ryoga was transformed. What kind of life was his friend leading?

Putting the fake fangs in his mouth the former pigtail boy wondered how Akane was. He knew she had moved on, and was with Shinnosuke now, after two years he couldn't blame her. His mother did though; she thought the youngest should have waited as long as she did for his father. They weren't married, so his former fiancé had every right to get impatient.

Finally placing the bandana in his hair, he wondered what he would do after he finished his manly quest for his missing friend. If he found Ryoga he'd be able to live his own life. From the letters his mother sent; not only had Akane move on, but so and Shampoo and even Ukyo. He was curious, what kind of person was this Konatsu; at least he made Ukyo happy.

Before he could continue living his own life he had to find Ryoga. Until he freed himself from his guilt, his true form would be the one Happosai gave him. So long as he suppressed all emotions he could remain male; all positive emotions at least, he was allowed to be sad or depressed, but he wasn't allowed happiness. It was a steep price for his manhood, but he didn't want to stay female and he was sure if Ryoga had the choice he wouldn't either.

WWWWWWWWW

Usagi walked from the class she shared with Minako and Makoto still annoyed at the events of last night. "I'm the prettiest Senshi. How could he not be interested in me?"

"Please Usagi, you don't even have half my talent. His brown eyes reminded me of my Sempai."

"Why do you keep referring to your breasts as talent?" Minako rolled her eyes, so what if Mako had bigger breasts than the rest of the Senshi, not all guys liked big breasts. "He said he had a mission, maybe he's looking for a princess like in your stories."

"Makoto, you'd probably scare him away with you monstrous strength." The dumping haired blonde then thought about what her ribboned haired friend said. "I don't know Mina, that sounds kind of ridiculous outside of a manga."

"Sempai was stronger that me. I can only hope that one day he comes to his senses and returns from the dangerous side of life." Makoto pictured her sempai coming to her rescue as she was attacked by a youma too strong for her.

"Wait, you never mentioned your Sempai left you for a guy before." Who cared if Usagi was being a hypocrite by calling her theory ridiculous, the Senshi of love wanted to know more about Makoto dangerous ex-boyfriend.

"Your Sempai became 'that type'?" Usagi could never understand why it was boys turned to boys for relationships. As much as the brown haired girl could annoy her, why would any boy leave Mako?

"Sempai and I had been together for three months, I walked with him to and from school, and he taught me his Family's style of Martial Arts. Then one day a new student came to our school, at Lunch that very day the two of them bonded. Sempai never spent any time with me ever again." Makoto frowned hoping one day her Sempai would leave that nasty pigtailed boy.

WWWWWWWWW

Ranma sneezed while walking around a local college campus. He had to be careful of the campus security as he wasn't a student, he really wasn't supposed to be here. If he hadn't spent the last two years looking for the lost boy, he be in college now himself. He doubted he'd find the lost boy here, but he had to check just in case.

The biggest problem was he didn't have the slightest clue what Ryoga looked like now. The 'Midas Touch' caused radical transformations. One thing everyone who was touched had in common was they became teen aged and placed in weird clothes. He had ended up in a Nurse's outfit, his father had become a bunny girl, and Mr. Tendo a stewardess.

The clothing didn't matter it had been over two years, he was pretty sure Ryoga would have changed his clothes by now. What did the lost boy look like though? Did he have long hair or short hair? Was he tall was he short? So many possibilities and all he knew was his rival was now a 'cute' girl. Every once in a while he wondered if maybe he had encountered Ryoga on his journey and he just didn't recognize the former bandana clad boy. His gut told him he hadn't found the lost boy yet, and really that was all he had to go by.

The Senshi were all cute. Well except for Sailor Jupiter, she reminded him too much of the brown haired boy that used to follow him and lost boy in middle school. As much as he hoped it wasn't true, could his friend be one of them?

When it came down to it, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were the obvious possibilities, as far as he knew no one in Ryoga's family had blonde hair. As radical as the changes were they all relied on genetic possibilities. Kuno, and the principle both looked like Kodachi. Mr. Tendo looked like Kasumi with shoulder length hair. Where normally his female form purely took after his mother, the 'Midas Touch' gave him a form that seem to give him traits from both sides of the family.

The Sailor Senshi had been active in Japan for two years now, and his directionless friend had been missing for over two years, he could be one of the magical girls. If he was though… that would mean the 'Midas Touch' fixed him of his wandering ways and allowed him to be stationary for all that time. He had always been under the assumption that a female Ryoga would still get lost, but then again, the female Mousse didn't need glasses, when his old man was transformed he had long hair, and the girl Kuno actually seemed normal. Was Ryoga one of the Senshi, and how could he go about finding out?

TTTTTT

Complaint Department:

-First things first; Thanks to Daniel Thomas Stack and James Axelrad for pre-reading this chapter

-The 'Midas Touch' events take place right after Ryo Kumon, instead of the elixir of youth story.

-Some things will be explained in more detail as the story continues. If things are too confusing now; Ranma is posing as Ryoga, hoping that when the lost boy sees him his memories will automatically return. That won't be the case.

-Ranma has read the Sailor Moon manga, and while he's in Juban he decided to play the part of Tuxedo Mask to get in on the action. He had meant to just be himself underneath the mask and not include aspects of his Ryoga disguise.


	2. Ep2: Rules are Meant to be Broken

A forgotten past and a new life. After two years would you want to go back to being who you once were?

Trapped in Yourself.

Disclaimer: This story is property of the Evil Bunny Empire. Only the story belongs to the great Empire. The characters of Sailor Moon and Ranma ½ belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. Additional characters from other source belong to their respective creators. Please respect the Empire and ask permission before posting this story anywhere other than this site.

Episode Two: Rules are meant to be broken.

Although she had promised to meet Makoto for lunch, Usagi had other things on her mind. Finally she saw the object of her current quest. "Taki-sempai!"

Looking behind her, Takiko saw a younger member of the Naginatado club. The older girl was curious as to what the dumpling haired blonde wanted. "Usagi, what can I do for you?"

"Ayame-sempai said that before you joined the Naginatado club last year, you tried recruiting some of its members for a Women's Kendo club. I was wondering if you could teach me how to use a sword?" Each Senshi's armor had a different purpose, different weapons, and hers was designed for physical combat. Luna once mentioned that when the super suit grew that she could get a weapon. Since the Metarians didn't have naginatas she was expecting to receive a sword. When the time came, she didn't want Sailor Moon being the weakest link.

"Sure I could teach you. Are you doing anything right now?" The second year didn't have any classes till much later in the afternoon, and she missed using her bokken. She'd be happy to teach her first year friend as much as she could.

"Well I'm having lunch with a friend, but we were going out, you're welcome to join us and we can train afterwards." So long as Taki-sempai didn't hit on Mako, she couldn't see a problem with her coming along. Makoto didn't really seem like Takiko's type.

"Sure that could work."

"Great!" Usagi couldn't wait to begin training, but she also didn't want to miss a meal either.

WWWWWWWWW

Makoto waited at the place Usagi told her they would meet. She was sort of surprised the blonde wasn't already here; her friend was never late for a meal. Looking at the boys walking around the Campus one in particular caught her eyes. "SEMPAI! RYOGA!"

Ranma stopped dead in his tracks, who would refer to Ryoga as sempai? Turning around, he saw a girl, that like Sailor Jupiter the night before, looked much like the Makoto Kino. Looking at her aura he could tell she didn't just look like Sailor Jupiter, she was Sailor Jupiter. Now she was heading over to him and he didn't have the slightest idea how to react. Deciding it was best to go with his first instinct; he ran.

Why was her long lost Sempai running from her? Had the evil pony tailed boy polluted her sempai's mind so much that he now dreaded girls? She had to help her Sempai; she had to bring him back to the right side. With that decided she picked up her speed and chased after Ryoga, hopefully Usagi would forgive her for missing lunch.

WWWWWWWWW

The Earthlings of the continent of Us had a expression Zoisite found most interesting; 'Rules were meant to be broken.' He was about to break more than just one rule. As a rule; once relieved of command he was not to attack the earth any further. He would not wait for Kunzite, the battle suits had a weakness and he would exploit it now.

The second rule he was about to break was sending something other than a female monster. The monster he had prepared was male, and quite a powerful one at that. There would be collateral damage but he expected the King would be pleased he beat the Senshi despite that.

WWWWWWWWW

Ranma was hiding behind a wall, losing Sailor Jupiter was not easy. If he was going all out he would be able to lose her in a second, but Juban wasn't Nerima and people might question a person moving at such high speeds.

Somehow she must be tracking him, maybe the woman on the moon was helping her. The question was could the woman on the moon see him or was it some sort of radar. Looking up he really hoped he couldn't be seen 'cause if he didn't lose the Makoto look-alike soon, he was going to have to unseal his emotions and see if he could give her the slip as a she.

"SEMPAI STOP HIDING!"

Maybe he was a bit too hasty in taking the brown haired Senshi off the list of possible people Ryoga could be now. She seemed to have his level of strength, destroying the wall he was behind with one punch was no easy task. Getting up from the rubble he got back to fleeing.

"SEMPAI COME BACK HERE!"

WWWWWWWWW

Usagi stood waiting at the meeting spot for Makoto and wondered where the taller girl was. Mako-chan's previous class got out before hers; so the 'talented' Senshi should have been waiting for her. She was really starting to get annoyed, what was Makoto doing delaying her meal?

Although she was a little hungry herself, Takiko was more interested in training her young blonde friend. It had been a long time since she had used her bokken and longer still since she had a decent opponent. Given Usagi's skill with a naginata, it was possible she could be just as good with a sword once she was trained. "Your friend is running late."

"No kidding, Minako is normally the directionless member of our group, Makoto's just really strong."

"I used to have a 'friend' who was both really strong and had no sense of direction." Well Ryoga wasn't exactly a friend, but they had fought alongside one another against a shared foe from time to time. Given what happened to the lost boy; was it possible that either of Usagi's friends were him?

WWWWWWWWW

Luna stood in the control room of the Crystal Palace wondering what sort of person Makoto was having her track. The pony-tailed Senshi's prey was a very unique individual. Most of the time he displayed no out of the ordinary readings, but from time to time he would go from normal readings to abnormal ones. She assumed he was using these abnormal abilities whenever he was out of site from the brown haired girl.

Maybe he was from Nerima; from time to time there was a fair bit of abnormal readings from that ward of Tokyo. Many times she had confused the humans there for monsters sent by one of the generals. Looking over some of the other readings from Juban the Metarian didn't like what she was seeing.

Quickly she hit the alarm. Zoisite had broken the rules, he sent a male monster to earth, and this one looked dangerous according to the readings.

WWWWWWWWW

As the alarm tones went off on her communicator watch, Ami ducked into an alley and took out her transformation wand. "Mercury Power! Make Up!"

Water washed over her body and he clothes were replaced by her armor. Once transformed Sailor Mercury pulled out her micro computer and located the monster. She was the nearest to its location, so she would be on her own. Sailor Moon always considered herself the weakest of the Senshi because of her Frisbee tiara, but in truth that was useful from time to time, all she could do was make a fog. Given that the recent monsters could see through the fog, she hoped she wouldn't be alone for long.

WWWWWWWWW

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, Sailor Jupiter had finally given up her chase. Extending his sense to make sure she was a decent distance away, he saw why; another monster was on the loose. Maybe he should have brought his Tuxedo Kamen costume with him.

Taking to the roofs to hurry back to his apartment, Ranma had to wonder about the Makoto look-alike. She was strong, not as strong as Ryoga, but then again his own female form wasn't as strong as his male without ki assistance. Could she be Ryoga?

Although Makoto Kino did look like sailor Jupiter, as far as he knew Kino was a boy. He also knew Ryoga believed the same, but for the last two years he had always assumed Ryoga hit his head or something after his transformation into a girl and didn't know who he was.

It was possible the brown haired boy and Ryoga were related, and upon seeing someone looking like Makoto, Ryoga's mind created a faux history for the new body based on his memories of their classmate: the pony-tailed boy had trained under the lost boy, and at Ryoga's request he called him Sempai rather than Sensei, Makoto seem to have an unhealthy affection for Ryoga.

Sure it was a rather complicated possibility, but since when had his life ever been simple.

WWWWWWWWW

Zoisite sat in his office smiling at the monitor. Normally the Senshi would arrive on the scene as a group. This time Sailor Mercury arrived by herself. As the only Senshi on the scene fighting his Goliath, she was getting pulverized. The five Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't stand a chance against his monster; a lone Senshi was as good as dead.

It was a pity that it was Mercury who would be the first to die, but he had a duty to his king, he could not allow himself to care for her the way his counterpart did in Naoko Takeuchi's story. Before Kunzite arrived he would bring about the downfall of Sailor Senshi and redeem himself in the eyes of King Adelite.

Hmm, Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter had just arrived. They appeared just in time to delay Sailor Mercury's death for a few minutes at least. Goliath was made very similar to Desdemona, but was even stronger, and had a greater defense, all the Senshi would be dead soon.

WWWWWWWWW

As Tuxedo Kamen had the night before, Sailor Jupiter tried taking the statue-like monster on her own. As Jupiter did that, she made her way to Sailor Mercury. The blue haired Senshi collapsed upon their arrival, and she didn't look good; her uniform was torn in several places, and her body was covered in cuts and bruises. Looking back at the pony-tailed Senshi, she was surprised she was holding her own, but for how long would that continue. "Jupiter, be careful!"

Being careful was all she could think about, well not all she could think about, her Sempai was still on her mind too. Makoto's fist hurt each time she pounded the monster, and her body ached whenever it hit her. She did have one advantage; the stone guy wasn't as fast as the monster they faced last night. Last night she was afraid to try hand to hand combat against the monster, but as strong as she was normally she should be even stronger in her sailor suit, she could do this. She would prove to Ryoga that she was worthy of him.

Sailor Mars arrived hurrying over to Mercury and Moon. The smart Senshi looked bad; no monster before had ever actually hurt them, the super suits had always been enough to protect them. "Sailor Moon what do you want me to do?"

"Use your recall device and take Sailor Mercury back to the Crystal Palace. Sailor Jupiter and I will try to contain the monster until Tuxedo Kamen gets here."

"Do you think he can beat it?" The Senshi of Fire didn't like leaving her teammates behind, but she also didn't want to end up like Sailor Mercury.

"I hope so, because I don't think we can." Since each monster was always stronger than the last; they hadn't even tried their Senshi attacks, but Sailor Moon had a bad feeling they wouldn't work. Tuxedo Kamen had a power different than theirs so hopefully he could succeed where they failed. As Mars and Mercury disappeared she grabbed a sign out of the ground and prepared to join Jupiter.

WWWWWWWWW

Minako sat in class annoyed with herself, while the other Senshi were fighting whatever monster Zoisite sent, she was just sitting pretending to listen to her teacher.

It seemed their luck had finally run out. Before, the monster attacks always happened when they were all available to combat the trouble. This time however the Senshi would be short herself and Rei. Maybe the former miko was better at escaping her class than she was.

WWWWWWWWW

Tuxedo Kamen finally arrived at the site of the monster attack and was somewhat surprised by what he was seeing. It seemed his actions last night inspired the Senshi to try direct combat against their opponent. Jupiter was further demonstrating her knowledge of Ryoga's family style, and Moon was using a traffic sign as a pole arm. They didn't seem to be hurting the male monster, but they were keeping it from hurting others.

Why was it only the two of them though? Where were the others? He'd ask those questions after the battle, right now he needed to end this fight. A Shi Shi Hokodan should work again, and he didn't want the enemy knowing what else he could do. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, please move aside!"

WWWWWWWWW

"AGAIN!" Once again Tuxedo Kamen's unique ability destroyed his monster. Zoisite was surprised enough that the two Senshi were able to hold their own against Goliath, but then the masked man arrived and destroyed it with ease.

"It was a good try my cousin, but Tuxedo Kaman seems to have more power than we can endow into a single monster."

"Since you've broken the rules anyway; how about tomorrow, once the modifications are complete, we try sending two beasts to fight the Senshi."

"Jadeite, Nephrite, how long have you been there?" When had the other two generals arrived in his office?

"Only just now, I hacked your door code just in time for the two of us to see your defeat." The first general knew they were not supposed to be damaging the planet they were trying to conquer, but he was tired of their constant defeat as well. According to the bridge sensors, one of the Senshi was badly hurt.

"I'm rather surprised you went so far. Congratulations." To disobey orders from the king, the third general was brave. Nephrite would never do so himself. However he had no problems encouraging the fool to continue.

"Sailor Mercury is near death and it seems that something was preventing the Senshi from gathering completely. I would call this a success." Even if Tuxedo Kamen had snatched his victory from him, the damage done and the intelligence gathered would help procure their future victory.

WWWWWWWWW

Once again Ranma found himself on the moon. This time he actually wanted to be here. There were questions he had for the alien Advisor.

"LUNA! Why didn't you teleport Sailor Mercury out of there sooner!" Sailor Moon was mad; her roommate could have been killed.

"She used the Mercury Computer to block my lock. I couldn't retrieve her, please trust me I tried. She didn't want the monster to go unchallenged; its rampage was unlike any other before, people were getting hurt." The Metarian wanted to pull Ami out as soon as her instruments read she had a bruised rib, but the short haired girl wouldn't have it.

"How bad is she?" Makoto knew that Ami pushed herself harder than any of them. She had a feeling her blue haired friend might one day get hurt, but she never thought….

"I can help her."

"You can?" The dumpling haired blonde hadn't noticed Tuxedo Kamen had come with them to the Crystal Palace again. Still if he could help Ami, she was glad Luna grabbed him.

"I would be grateful if you could. The Crystal Palace has an infirmary, but I am a scientist not a healer and I do not know how to work much of the equipment. For now she is in a stasis chamber." The real reason she brought the masked boy was she wanted him to train the Senshi, but having Ami back to full strength was more important."

"I will need to be alone with her. What I must do cannot be witnessed. I have not asked for the identity of the Senshi and I would like to keep mine a secret as well." To heal Sailor Mercury he'd have to unseal his emotions and would be forced to be female during the healing. The technique required compassion and although it disturbed him that one of the Senshi was in such a bad condition he had no compassion at present. Hopefully the blue haired Senshi would remain unconscious until after he was finished.

"That can be arranged. Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter take Tuxedo Kamen to the infirmary and then leave him to help Sailor Mercury." Looking over at the control console Luna noticed she had a communication from someone she wasn't ready for the Senshi to meet.

WWWWWWWWW

Beryl smiled as her friend finally answered her communication. She didn't know how much longer she had until her husband returned again, so she would have to make this brief. "Luna, how are the Senshi?"

"Mercury is hurt badly, but Tuxedo Kamen says he can help her. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter aren't hurt that badly, the battle suits will able to take care of their wounds. Mars was kept out of the fight and Venus never made it to the battle."

"I wish I could be there, but even though I don't agree with what my husband is doing, my place is by his side." Because their people mostly used monsters to fight their battles there was little need for a healer on their warships, but in the Crystal Palace she could be more than just an accessory to her husband. "Luna, I know that in the past I've dissuaded you from attacking the ship, but given what happened today…."

"How many times have you reminded me about the failsafe Artemis installed in the battle suits? The Senshi's power would be cut in half if they were to face Metarians rather than monsters. After today I see your side of things. It would be too dangerous for the Senshi."

"Luna, it may be too dangerous for them not to. I'm sure my brother and husband are encouraging Zoisite to continue breaking the rules of engagement set by the king. Think about it, tomorrow, the Senshi could have two opponents, and then next day three. The monster banks are full of beast that can be modified." Their warships contained a limited number of female monsters, but a vast number of male ones. In the past the Senshi often had to wait for more monsters to be created, but the third general could easily overrun the earth's protectors with the male variety. "Look, Kunzite is on his way as well and you know his relationship with Artemis."

"Kunzite is on his way? Then Zoisite…Beryl can you help me?"

"I'll do what I can without arousing the suspicion of my husband, but you must act quickly. With the blame falling solely on Zoisite; who knows how far Jadeite and Nephrite will push him." As the door to her quarters opened she placed her hand upon the disconnect switch. "Give my love to Azurite mother."

Jadeite watched his wife quickly end her communication. He was grateful she shut it off before he got in the room; he did not get along well with her mother. "How is your baby brother?"

"He is doing well. He will be graduating soon; the King is looking at him to fill my former position." Before accepting temporary exile to be by Jadeite's side, she had been King Adelite's personal healer. It had been her that warned Luna of the king's odd plan to take over the planet Earth. "My mother once again request that you stop picking on my older brother."

"That old crone, I have not picked on Nephrite since we were children. She knows full well it was because of your brother that I am one of the Four. I owe much to your bother, including you." Moving to his wife he kissed her forehead gently. It was the second general who told him how Beryl felt for him and until that time he had always thought his feelings were one sided. "We may soon be returning to Metaria. Zoisite will continue to ignore the king's directives."

"So much chaos and destruction; you know the king did not want the humans harmed."

"What must be done, must be done." Personally he did not see any reason for taking Earth. Its technology was far behind theirs, and its galaxy it had no strategic value. The Terrans did have remarkable imaginations, but that didn't justify what they were doing to him. "You know, I'm surprised you don't want harm to come to the Terrans after how you were portrayed in that manga."

"Yes well, I will feel no sorrow should Naoko Takeuchi become a casualty of war, but the other humans of this world do not share her guilt." If she ever got the chance to have a lengthy conversation with Luna she would ask he friend why the writer portrayed her as she did; the Beryl of the manga looked more like her mother than herself. She was not that old, and unlike her mother her hair was only shoulder length.

WWWWWWWWW

Ranma finished her healing of Sailor Mercury, and then resealed her emotions. Now male again he needed to get out of the palace quickly. Helping the blue haired Senshi as he did took a lot out of him. Staying conscious with so little energy left took a lot of will power, it was only a matter of time before that will power failed him. Exiting the room he found Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter, and now Venus waiting outside. "She will be okay."

"Thank you for helping her. Thank you for helping us." Usagi didn't know how to say how grateful she was to Tuxedo Kamen for helping them achieve their victory both last night and today and for taking care of Ami. Whatever his mission was she hoped he'd be able to continue to aid them.

"I do what I can." Heading to the control room, Mars, Jupiter and Venus went in to the room to see Mercury, but Sailor Moon followed him. "You are not curious about your friend?"

"This afternoon I asked a classmate of mine to teach me how to fight better, the monsters are only getting stronger. After what happen to Ami, maybe all the Senshi need to learn, you could teach us." Tuxedo Kamen said he was a martial artist; he probably had a lot he could teach them. The dumpling hair blonde couldn't see anyone better for the job.

"If you are trying to get me more involved by telling me who you really are that won't work." He couldn't teach in the state he was in.

"We need to get stronger, and right now it seems like you're the only one who can help us achieve that." Usagi frowned, he saw through her trick. Manipulation had never been her strong point.

"I'm sorry I can not train anyone until my own mission is complete. Until I've found my friend who's trapped in himself I cannot help you any further than I currently do." In his emotionless state he'd be a worse teacher than his father, and he wasn't about to spend the time needed to train them in his female form. "I must go now."

The Senshi of the moon watched Tuxedo Kamen push past her to the control room. What did he mean by finding a friend trapped in himself?

WWWWWWWWW

Ryoga looked at a wall of pictures; each picture was someone he knew. Because he got lost so much he knew a lot of people; Monks of Sangria La, Priest of Atlantis, Anguirus, and the other more normal people. Looking at the wall he picked a face to re-familiarize himself with.

Since he chose to view his memories of the giant monster the day before, he decided to go with Makoto Kino today. Today, the day before, for all he knew it was the same day, but to think of it otherwise helped keep him sane. Or at least he thought he was sane. Back to Makoto Kino, touching the picture he relived a random moment of his time Makoto.

~ one day after school ~

Makoto stood before him showing off what he already knew of the martial arts. Ryoga was actually impressed. He wasn't that bad. "You know you're pretty talented. Are you sure you want me to teach you?"

"I'm not talented yet. I hope to one day be as talented as my mother though."

"What? You're mom's a martial artist?" The lost boy was more than a little curious just how talented his classmate's mother was. "Mine practices a little. She used to be a priestess, but after she married my dad she rarely ever found her way to the temple again and she just gave up."

"Your mom started getting lost after she married your dad?"

"Yeah it's a family curse. Anyone, whether born into the family or by marriage is doomed to have no sense of direction for the remainder of their days." His dad had met his mom by visiting her father's shrine hopping to get the cursed removed.

"I wonder if that will happen to me?"

"What?"

"Never mind. So are you ready to teach me Sensei.?"

Sensei? That didn't sound right. "Um, how about Sempai? It be too weird if you called me Sensei."

"Sempai then."

~ back in the house ~

Makoto would say weird stuff he didn't get all the time. He also seemed very jealous when he started hanging out with Ranma instead of him. That Jealousy was the reason he stopped hanging out with the brown haired boy. It was uncomfortable although not as uncomfortable as getting beaten up by his brother Motoki and Motoki's friends. If Ranma hadn't helped him he could have been hurt a lot worse since the older boys weren't unarmed.

TTTTTT

Complaint Department:

-First things first; Thanks again to Daniel Thomas Stack and James Axelrad for pre-reading this chapter

-This chapter came to me as I was writing the first one but it's gone through quite a bit of revisions.

-Takiko is not Ryoga, but I'm sure some of you can guess who she is.

-Zoisite is saying the word "us" rather than U.S. Why will be explained in a future chapter.

-Daniel suggested I make a disclaimer that the Naoko Takeuchi in the story is not the Naoko Takeuchi who really created Sailor Moon. The one in the story is the pen name used by Usagi and Ami. (Usagi is the writer Ami is the artist.)

-If you like this story or even if you don't; please let me know. Any input about how good or bad it is would be greatly appreciated.

-UPDATE 3 March 2011: I've made some alterations to the last Scene with Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon to slow the story down a little.


	3. Ep3: Getting help

WARNING: Before reading this episode I suggest re-reading the last two chapters. Chapter two had had some slight changes made to it, and it has been two years since I last updated this story.

A forgotten past and a new life. After two years would you want to go back to being who you once were?

Trapped in Yourself.

Disclaimer: This story is property of the Evil Bunny Empire. Only the story belongs to the great Empire. The characters of Sailor Moon and Ranma ½ belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. Additional characters from other source belong to their respective creators. Please respect the Empire and ask permission before posting this story anywhere other than this site.

Episode Three: Getting help

When it came down to it Ryoga was jealous of Ranma. The pigtailed boy had Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi interested in him, the only one interested in himself was Makoto. After going through a few other memories involving the brown haired boy he was quite sure Makoto was in love with him. It sent shivers down his spine.

Not only was his one time pupil in love with him but he was almost certain that Makoto thought he dumped him for Ranma. Ranma was a rival pure and simple he was a challenge for him to overcome, he was never interested in a romantic relationship with the pigtailed boy. The pigtailed girl was another story even if it was still Ranma, she was cute, and they had a lot in common already. If Ranma hadn't been able to be released from the locking ladle there had been a few thoughts of trying to start a relationship with her while consoling her about her lost manhood. Given Ranma's relationship with the others interested in her girl form he probably had the best chances with her.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, like himself Ranma was a guy. Unlike him he was a guy who just about any girl who crossed his path fell for. What was it that girls liked so much about Ranma? Aside from Akane, who said she'd always be his friend, the only girl he ever really got along with was Rei and she was his cousin. It wasn't fair. Why wasn't there at least one girl interest in him?

Looking out one of the unbreakable windows to the house he was in he wondered about the girl in the other house. Would she too fall for the pigtailed boy when she crossed his path?

WWWWWWWWW

He had barely made it home last night before collapsing. Healing Sailor Mercury, Ami, took a lot out of him. Getting out of bed he now had a clearer head than when he left the Crystal Palace. Emotionless or not the Sailor Senshi needed his help.

While he couldn't actually train them in the art, he could at the very least help them get stronger in what they already could do. He could also give them additional allies. While he and Ryoga were the strongest of Nerima, he stretched out his senses, and knew there were a few other Nerimians present in Juben. Kuno, Mousse, and even Miss Hinako.

It was odd though. He could recognize them, but he didn't learn to differentiate aura's until after he left Nerima. But since he could tell they were here, why couldn't he sense Ryoga. Maybe Ryoga's aura had changed drastically over the last two year?

Instead of getting dressed in his Ryoga disguise, Ranma got dressed in his own Chinese Silk shirt and pants. It had been a long time since he worn his own clothes. It would be easier to convince the others to help as himself rather than pretending to be Ryoga …maybe. Miss Hinako was the only one he was entirely certain that statement would be true for.

WWWWWWWWW

Zoisite looked at the two monsters being optimized. While Atlas was similar to Goliath and Desdemona with a tough hide, Apollo was made for speed. In a few hours he'd release the monsters and even if he didn't succeed more of the Senshi's would likely be dead. "Victory will be mine."

WWWWWWWWW

Ami sat in her first class of the day only half paying attention. She would have missed a lot more than the three classes she missed yesterday if not for Tuxedo Kamen. While fighting the monster all she could think about was that it couldn't go unchallenged, she was willing to give her life if need be.

She was glad she didn't have to, but what would happen the next time? If the monsters were going to start attacking during the day, there would be more times when she or one of the other Senshi would be forced to go one on one with it.

Could they really handle this? Her thoughts returned to why Luna picked them, that they were five of the most worthy beings on the planet. Now more than ever Ami wonder if there was any truth to that statement. Their armors were supposed to grow, but they had been fighting for two years and none of them were any more powerful than when they first put on the armors.

WWWWWWWWW

So all the Senshi attend this college. Extending his senses, he found Sailor Moon, Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Sailor Venus. If the manga was to be believed as true, then Sailor Moon should be Usagi Tsukino, and Sailor Venus Minako Aino. Odd how their real names were used in the fiction. Then again, who'd believe girls who looked like and had the same name as the fictional Senshi really were them?

"Ranma?"

Kodachi, or that's who the voice sounded like, but no the aura was Kuno. Turning around Ranma saw a taller woman with Kodachi's face, but short dirty blonde hair, and dressed in blue slacks, a white blouse, and white flats. He found his first target, but he wasn't quite expecting this. "You're still female?"

"I hadn't chosen to be cured by the time you left Nerima, why are you surprised I'm still a girl?" Ranma looked strange without his pigtail, but Takiko was fairly certain it was him.

"I thought you'd get tired of it after a while." Cologne was able to cure everyone who was cursed by the Midas Touch. When cured, both Mousse and his father were cured of their Jusenkyo curses as well. He too had been cured of his Jusenkyo curse but as a few weeks passed he somehow reverted back to the form he had when afflicted by the Midas Touch. The explanation both Cologne and Dr. Tofu gave him was it was guilt that caused him to become female once more. Turning his thoughts back to the present, the Ranma didn't care for Tatewaki still being a girl. If he could feel, he was sure he'd be uncomfortable with the fact.

"You thought I'd get tired of being sane?" The sword girl sighed. "Ranma, why do you sound so emotionless?"

"Like the old ghoul and Dr. Tofu thought, guilt caused me to turn into a girl. No emotions no guilt. Until I find Ryoga this is the only way I can be myself." Sanity, just made it seem like this woman was someone different than the Kuno he knew. While he didn't entirely mind being a girl occasionally, he was a guy, and that's how he wanted to stay. Still despite staying a girl Ranma could tell his sempai was keeping up with her art and was stronger than she once was.

"So you still haven't found him yet?" Placing a frown on her face she had thought that a male Ranma meant he found Ryoga. "Do you think he's somewhere in Juban?"

"Something tells me he is, but I don't really know." Ranma took the backpack he carried with him off and then rummaged though the pouch that didn't hold his Tuxedo Kamen suit. After a few moments he pulled out what looked like a swordless hilt he handed it to the taller woman. "You'll have to make your own costume, but the Sailor Senshi need help and with this you can help them."

Looking at the hilt Takiko didn't quite understand how Ranma expected her to help the Senshi with it. Not to mention it was kind of a sudden jump from his search for Ryoga to him wanting her to help the Senshi. "Er?"

"It's from Atlantis, the people there are really good with Ki. The hilt acts as a focus, put your ki into it and you'll create a blade able to cut through about anything. I know you don't have the level of control me or Ryoga have, but you should still be able to use it fine."

"Okay…" She didn't quite get it, but from the rumors the Senshi got beat down yesterday. Maybe they needed help and as a Nerimain, who better to provide it. "Ranma you're not?"

"I am. Not something I want people to know, but the Senshi can use more help, and even if you aren't the Kuno I knew, I know you can help." He slung his backpack back over his shoulder he and stretched his senses to find his next target. Ranma blinked when he sensed his target number three approaching him. "Hinako-sensei is teaching here?

"No, she's a student." Taki smirked. A lot went on in Nerima while Ranma was gone. "Did you know she's only eighteen?"

"What?" Hinako was his age? The former pigtailed boy was about to ask more when a pair of arms glomped him from behind.

"Ranma! I thought I sensed you! I bet you missed me, didn't you? I missed you, don't get me wrong, I don't like you, I mean I like you but as a friend. You were always so nice to me, well not always, but a lot of the times and you were there for me at times too." It had been so long since she last saw Ranma. Back then she was still messed up by what Happosai did to her body, but now she was cured.

"Hinako-sensei?"

Releasing Ranma she moved to stand next to Taki. She smiled, more than a little happy Ranma referred to her as sensei. "How about Hinako-chan, or even just Hina-chan. I'm not a teacher anymore. Not yet. I will be again though. Once Dr. Tofu fixed me I decided to do things the right way. I almost didn't pass the placement test, but I did, and I was actually put in the class I used to teach. I sat in your desk even…."

"Hina-chan I'll see you at our club meeting." While she wouldn't mind watching Ranma get reacquainted with the former teacher, Takiko had a class to go to.

WWWWWWWWW

While she was no hacker, Beryl did what she could to slow down the optimization process of the two monsters Zoisite was preparing. She wasn't sure if she was buying the Senshi minutes or hours, but she had to do something. While she didn't agree with the King's decision to conquer Earth, she applauded the restraint that he was showing by the rules of engagement he created.

But now her husband's cousin was setting aside those rules, barely at the moment, but how much longer would it be before he did so completely. Earth was in trouble. Should the Senshi loose, she dreaded what might happen next.

WWWWWWWWW

Hinako brought Ranma to the Student Union. It was too early for lunch, but she was hungry. Although she wasn't a ki vampire anymore, she now had a very fast metabolism and needed to eat often. After purchasing a few meals she joined Ranma at the booth she left him in. "You sure your not hungry? I remember you used to eat a whole lot, you'd have whatever Kasumi made for you then more food from Ukyo and Shampoo too. You could sure put away a lot back then. I eat a lot now, Dr. Tofu says it's because I spent so long with my body modified the way it was. Happosai's technique was never meant for long term use."

"Yeah, I'm not quite the vacuum cleaner I once was. I can eat, but I don't need to as often as I used to. Thanks to the four months I spent in Atlantis I can restore and keep my ki up in other ways." The eighteen year old Hinako didn't look too different than her adult form, she was a little shorter, a little smaller in some area's, and her face wasn't as mature. She was cute instead of sexy. When he originally decided to recruit the former teacher he thought she still had her powers. Her aura was still strong, but what could she do now?

"Could you teach me how to do that? It'd be nice not to be a slave to my stomach. If I'm not full I get really really talkative like this, and I'm like this most of the time so I annoy a lot of people. I think that's why I don't get to hang out with Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei that often. We're all friends, but they ditch me a lot and I can't help but feel it's because I talk too much. I don't like talking so much but I can't really control it."

"I can try." Well if he was going to ask her to fight he might as well help her in exchange. Also, he felt sorry for her if her new talkative nature was something she couldn't control. "Um, can you still fight?"

"Oh yeah, I'm really good with my Ki now. I can even use my own version of the Shi Shi Hokodan. I haven't come up with a good name for it, but I use my happiness to fuel it. Also Takiko-sempai got me to join the Naginatado club. I'm pretty good, but not as good as Usagi-chan or Taki-chan. After Dr. Tofu fixed me I stayed with the Tendo's and I've sparred with Akane too, that was fun. It wasn't fun when Shampoo and Kodachi got their revenge on me. Ukyo and Akane saved me from them though. I can't believe Akane didn't wait for you."

She was good with a Naginata? There was a pole arm he had back at his apartment she could use. "When does your club let out? I have a favor to ask of you."

Eating her second hamburger she had a feeling she knew what the favor was. It was probably just as obvious to Taki-chan that the Tuxedo Kamen that showed up recently was Ranma. "Do you think it's a good idea to get in their way? I mean I think I could be helpful, but I'm no where near as strong as your are. I wouldn't mind helping though. I even designed my own costume, there isn't a Saturn yet so I could probably get away with it. I guess I would need a mask though since I my homemade costume doesn't have the disguise thing that Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei use. I know it's them since I can read aura's but even though I know it's them I can't recognize them without reading their auras. It's pretty cool that they can do that, they don't need a mask but most people have no clue it's them."

"Er how much more till you talk normally?" It wasn't difficult for him to process all the information he was learning, but he wouldn't mind learning it in smaller doses. If his emotions weren't sealed he'd probably be as annoyed as Hinako said others were of her. "They need help. They want me to teach them, but in my current state I can't do that properly. However I have a few things that I picked up while I've been looking for Ryoga, and I'm sure they will help you, Kuno, and Mousse help them."

"After I've finish my third burger and eaten all my fries, and then it will only last long enough for me to attend my next class. Mousse is in Juban too? I thought I sensed him but I haven't seen him. I wonder if his appearance has changed. He disappeared after Shampoo and Herb got together. I can't believe Shampoo chose Herb. I thought Amazon's and Musk didn't get along. Then again he and his dad showed up in Nerima to try to burry the hatchet between the Amazon's and the Musk, and form a new alliance between their two hidden civilizations. Still I feel sorry for Mousse." Finishing her first helping of fries, she wondered what Mousse looked like now. She hadn't seen any boy that remotely looked like him whenever she sensed him.

That was new information. His mother mentioned Shampoo moved on, but he always assumed the impossible happened and she ended up with Mousse. It would explain why he sensed the former duckboy and not her. Well Ranma found it equally impossible that she ended up with Herb. Getting up he decided now was the time to find Mousse. "Find me when you're free, okay."

"Sure. I'll make sure I have a full stomach before hand so I don't annoy you. I mean you seem emotionless but I sure if you hear me talk enough you'll end up angry with me too. I don't want you to be angry with me." Hinako was really surprised he wasn't already annoyed with her, and he even waited for her to finish speaking before waving goodbye and taking off. Since he was Tuxedo Kamen, maybe he'd end up with Usagi, but maybe she could hope that wasn't the case.

WWWWWWWWW

Something was wrong, the monsters should already be finished, yet they were still only at the same point when visited them earlier. Had either Jadeite or Nephrite sabotaged systems? They both approved of him breaking the rules. Of course that was likely because they had no problem with the blame falling on him. Zoisite frowned. He'd get a technician to look at the tubes.

"Does Artemis still have access to the computer system?" Jadeite looked at the two beast his cousin was preparing. They looked formable already. How much more optimization was left?

"No not since he created Desdemona for me." The third general had the distinct impression that it wasn't the first general hindering him. So was it the second general; Nephrite wasn't here trying to place the blame elsewhere, this had to be his doing.

"Before you think my brother-in-law is responsible for this, he was with me. We've been discussing how to make sure none of the blame for your actions will fall on us."

"How do I know you're not protecting him?" While Zoisite didn't get along with either of the other two generals they got along fine with each other.

"My friend he may be, my family he may be, but until Kunzite arrives you are still the highest authority. Knowing how much you loathe me, cousin do you really think I'd give you any reason to imprison me? I do not doubt you'd have no problem torturing myself, Nephrite, or the both of us if you believed we were conspiring against you." The only person he'd protect was his wife. Just as Zoisite had no love for him, the long haired blond had less love for Beryl.

WWWWWWWWW

Looking at his little sister Nephrite couldn't believe what she had done. Or tried to do, he had actually done what she was attempting. "Why Beryl? Why did you sabotage the optimization tanks?"

"That's a silly question. You should already know the answer." She and Luna may not have known each other long, but her brother knew they were friends.

"So you're more loyal to a rogue scientist then you are to our King?" Not that he had much room to speak. Yes the person he was protecting was his sister, but that was no excuse for his actions. His loyalty should be to the throne first.

"Is it really a question of loyalty to the King? He placed rules of engagement that are being ignored." The one question on her mind was if her brother knew what she had done, who else did. She had no doubt her husband's cousin would have no problems imprisoning her and treating her just as poorly as he did Artemis.

"…" She had a point. However the king wasn't here and Zoisite was in charge. He had no problem with what the feminine blond general was doing, but his sister had been the king's personal healer. He could not fault her for questioning Zoisite's tactics. "I covered your tracks better. Please don't do this again. Zoisite knows I'm the most familiar with the optimization chambers, and I'm the one most likely to get blamed. Also don't forget, less than he cares for me, he could always blame Jadeite. "

"I don't want anything to happen to you or my husband, but…why do the both of you encourage him rather than admonish him for his actions." Her brother hadn't told anyone. She felt relieved, and hoped maybe she could sway him to her side.

"Personally I want this campaign finished. Once we have conquered Earth there will be no reason for us to be on the front lines. We can go home, I can meet a woman and maybe get married. Mother is always telling me I've been single for too long." He'd also like to see the Senshi defeated, he didn't like the fact that he, one of the Four was defeated by five teenaged girls. The second general could understand his sister's position though. Or could he… as one of the Four his duty should come first. He made one mistake today, he could not make another. While he would not tell Zoisite about his sister, he would have a discussion with the third general.

WWWWWWWWW

It had taken him a little more than an hour, but Ranma finally tracked down Mousse. Finally he found the Amazon working at a Chinese restaurant with a familiar name, The Neko Hanten. Stepping inside he sat at a table by a window. Why was Mousse once again in the form given to him by the Midas Touch? Mousse wasn't the only waitress and the café was full due to a lunch rush, but his target was making her way to him anyway. She then sat down in the empty chair across from him.

"Ranma. You look different. Did you find Ryoga?" What was her former rival for Shampoo's love doing here? She didn't exactly want to see Ranma.

"No, but I found a way to return male despite that fact. Why are you a girl?" Although no emotions where behind it, Ranma placed a frown on his face. As it had been when Mousse was afflicted with the Midas touch her hair was now an odd blue-green shade, and she didn't need her glasses any more. She was skinny, but rather attractive with a modest chest.

"First you then Herb, the two men Shampoo fell for weren't fully men. Since I no longer had my duck curse I decided to take a dip in the Nyannichuan. I know I have no chance with Shampoo now, but despite your curse you had a lot of girls fall for you I hoped that sort of luck would come my way." It hadn't yet which was one of a reasons for her not to want to see Ranma. It wasn't like she didn't try, whenever she went out as a boy she didn't feel anyone looking at her, nor was she able to pick anyone up. Kuno unfortunately would hit on her while she was female, Mousse wondered if the former male knew who she was hitting on.

"I see. I'd probably laugh if not for the fact the reason I'm able to be a guy is my emotions are sealed." Replacing the fake frown with an equally fake smile, Ranma decided to get down to business. Mousse might be the hardest to convince. "I need to ask a favor of you."

"You want me to get involved with them?" She had been shopping yesterday when she saw Ranma join the Senshi's battle. Well at the time she thought it was Ranma or Ryoga. Despite the long hair Tuxedo Kamen had, the technique was Ryoga's favorite and Ranma normally had trouble with it. Before Mousse had thought the Senshi had been handling themselves well, but that battle; if she had arrived sooner she would have helped the poor Sailor Mercury. "Ranma I've grown up some since Nerima. I still don't like you, but I accept the fact that you truly are stronger than I am. How much good could I do?"

"Don't underestimate yourself, also I found some things while looking for Ryoga that could help. I gave Kuno a hilt, Hinako I plan on giving a pole arm, and for you I think the Marine Cathédrale. It's hand mirror, and a little girly looking, but it's also a beginner's tool for using ki in a way I can't even use it. Think you're up to the challenge?" The mirror allowed it's owner to use elemental ki rather than the emotional ki he tended to rely on. Ranma figured Mousse would jump at the chance to do something he couldn't.

"Why can't you use it?"

"The mirror opens up a persons ability to use elemental ki. In this case water. Still although the ki is elemental rather than emotional it still requires emotions to use." It was likely the Atlantians placed that restriction on the item to prevent golems and other constructed creatures from using it. He often wondered why there were so many artifacts from Atlantis all over the place, they were such a small civilization.

Mousse spent a moment thinking about it. The Senshi did apparently need help. And who knew, maybe she could get one of them interested in her. Then again…if the artifact was girly maybe she should fight as a girl. "You have yourself a Sailor Neptune."

"Sailor Neptune?"

"I'm not going to be a guy using a hand mirror, and I might as well fit in with the theme already going. I'll find a Sailor Mercury costume and alter its colors a little." Getting up she wondered if Ranma was going to give the mirror to her now or later? This thought was answered by the former pigtailed boy going through his back pack and pulling it out. Taking the mirror from Ranma she could feel power flowing through it. She was sure she'd figure out how to use it will little difficulty. "I need to get back to work or my employees are going to get on me for slacking off in front of them."

"Your employee's?" Ranma had assumed Mousse was working for who ever owned the café.

"Cologne owns this Neko Hanten, just like the one in Nerima, but I'm the manager. I was surprised she trusted me with this restaurant. Her only condition is that I work as a girl. Most of the profits go back to the village, but my pay isn't bad. Do you want anything? Expect to have to pay extra, I haven't forgiven you for taking Shampoo from me yet."

"Sure, may I see a menu please?" Ranma widened the fake smile still on his face. It was good to know Mousse hadn't changed that much. Fortunately his emotionless state helped him from causing trouble because of the mark up.

WWWWWWWWW

Zoisite stared at the technician looking over the optimization chambers. He had planed to strike the Senshi in the morning hoping to catch them un-rested. Still rested or not victory would still be his.

"They're both ready sir. It seems only the progress readout was tampered with sir."

"Is that so?" Having wasted enough time the third general headed to the control room. He would have the monsters teleported to earth immediately. The Senshi would soon be dead.

TTTTTT

Complaint Department:

-I apologize for taking two years to continue this story. The last two years have been eventful for me to say the least. However, I finally figured out how to continue this story.

-While not first this time; Many thanks to Daniel Thomas Stack and James Axelrad for pre-reading this chapter.

-I hope this chapter explained some of the confusing points.

-A Student Union is a place for students to hang out between classes. Some have shops, vending machines, and arcade games in them.


End file.
